elige ella o yo
by Keka15
Summary: Kagome escucha una conversacion entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, y decide irse a su epoca, ¿que hara Inuyasha? xfi dejen reviews es mi primer fic.
1. un dia normal

**Elige…ella o yo…**

**Ola! Soy nueva en esto de los fics, este es el primero que hago pero prometo esforzarme muxo para que les guste espero q m posteen muxo. Muxos bss. Y aquí mi primer capitulo:**

**CAP.1 Un día normal**

**Era un día soleado y caluroso de verano en el Sengoku, nuestros amigos habían echo una parada para comer y descansar un rato.**

**Kagome:ahhhh! Que cansada estoy!**

**Sango:si yo tambien, hemos estado luchando mucho últimamente y necesitamos descansar.**

**Inuyasha:feh! Que deviles son los humanos.**

**Kagome:bueno eso ahora da igual, vamos a comer!**

**Shippo:siii! Kagome has traido eso que me gusta tanto?**

**Kagome:si Shippo aquí tienes(dandoselo)**

**Shippo:gracias!**

**Inuyasha:Kagome has traido patatas?**

**Kagome:si aquí tienes Inuyasha(dandoselas), quereis algo miroku, sango?**

**Sango/Miroku:sopa!**

**Kagome:jeje esta bien aquí teneis(dandoles las sopas)**

**Sango/Miroku:gracias**

**Kagome:bien pues a comer!**

**Shippo:buaaaaaa! Buaaaaa!**

**Kagome:que pasa Shippo?**

**Shippo:que Inuyasha me ha quitado mi ultima chucho! Buaaaa!**

**Kagome:Inuyasha! Devuelvesela!**

**Inuyasha: (con la chucho en la boca) demasiado tarde (y se la traga)**

**Shippo:buaaaa! Mi chuche!(saltando a Kagome)**

**Kagome:Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha:ay no…Kagome no lo digas porfavor…**

**Kagome: OSUWARI!**

**PASSS!**

**Inuyasha: (estampado en el suelo) Kagome porque lo has hecho?**

**Kagome: por comerte la chuche de Shippo!**

**Shippo:eso chucho!**

**Inuyasha: enano que has dicho?**

**Shippo: Kagomeee!**

**Kagome:Inuyasha! OSUWARI!**

**PASSS!**

**Inuyasha: Kagome porque? A sido el!**

**Kagome: no te vuelvas a meter con Shippo o ya sabes que pasara! Entendido?**

**Inuyasha: feh!**

**Miroku:¬¬ estos nunca cambiaran…(poniendo su mano donde no debe)**

**Sango:excelencia…**

**Miroku: si Sango?**

**PLAFFF!**

**Sango: PERVERTIDO!**

**Miroku: (con la mano donde le habia pegado Sango) porque a mi?T-T**

**Kagome/Inuyasha/Shippo: ¬¬ eso te pasa por pervertido…**

**Miroku: T-T**

**Y asi se les paso la tarde riendo, jugando, con algun que otro debajo de Kagome y algun que otro tortazo de Sango. Llegada la noche…**

**Kagome:ahhhh! Creo que me voy a dar un paseo…hasta luego!**

**Sango/Miroku: adios!**

**Y asi Kagome se fue a dar una vuelta. Mientras nuestro querido hanyou estaba en lo alto de un arbol vigilando que no hubiera peligro…en eso ve una serpiente caza almas…**

**Inuyasha pensamiento: Kikyo….(saltando del arbol hacia donde iba la serpiente)**

**Kagome en ese momento pasaba por alli…**

**Kagome pensamiento: se va otra vez con ella…. Voy a seguirle…(saliendo detrás del hanyou)…**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! porfavor posteadme! Muxos bss a todos! Bye!**

**Keka.**


	2. tristeza

**Olaaaa! Weno antes d nada darle las gracias a serena tsukino chiba x apoyarme, spero q lo lea mas gente, asik aki dejo la conti! Muxos bss!**

**CAP.2 Tristeza**

**Kagome salio corriendo detrás del hanyou, hacia donde se dirigia la serpiente caza almas, hacia donde se encontraba Kikyo….**

**Cuando llegaron Kagome se escondio detrás de un arbol cercano para poder ver lo que pasaba y oir todo lo que decian. Inuyasha se dirigio hacia un gran argol parecido al arbol sagrado donde se encontraba Kikyo en una de las altas ramas del arbol. Con ayuda de sus serpientes caza almas Kikyo bajo del arbol para encontrarse con su querido hanyou…**

**Kykio: Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo… querias verme?**

**Kikyo: si, queria estar contigo… me sentia muy sola…(abrazandose a el)**

**Inuyasha: (correspondiendo el abrazo) lo siento Kikyo, siento no poder estar contigo…**

**Kikyo: eso se puede arreglar mi queridisimo Inuyasha…vente conmigo al infierno…**

**Inuyasha: no puedo…lo siento**

**Kikyo: porque? No dices que me amas? Es por esa niña? Acaso te has enamorado de ella?**

**Ante eso Kagome sonrió un poco al albergar una minima posibilidad de que asi fuera…**

**Inuyasha: claro que te amo…nunca pongas eso en duda…**

**Al oir eso Kagome sintio una punzada en su pecho, en su corazon, las palabras del hanyou la destrozaban por dentro…**

**Inuyasha: pero aun no puedo ir contigo porque primero tengo que vengarme de Naraku por hacerte esto… comprendelo…**

**Kikyo: entonces no sientes nada por ella?**

**Inuyasha: no…**

**Kikyo:me amas?**

**Inuyasha: demasiado…**

**Kikyo: demuestramelo… (dandole un beso)**

**Inuyasha: (correspondiendo el beso) te amo…Kikyo**

**Kagome no aguanto mas y salio corriendo todo lo rapido que pudo llorando con el corazon destrozado… esta vez habia visto demasiado, no aguantaba mas aquello, se dirigio a la cabaña donde estaban los otros, sin tiempo a que la dijeran nada cogio sus cosas y aun llorando y tristemente dijo:**

**Kagome: adios para siempre amigos… (y salio de la cabaña corriendo)**

**Sango y Miroku no entendieron nada… para su suerte Shippo se encontraba durmiendo así que no se entero de nada.**

**---con Inuyasha y Kikyo---**

**kikyo: (rompiendo el beso) ya me tengo que ir Inuyasha, nos veremos pronto… ( y diciendo esto fue rodeada por sus serpientes caza almas y desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno de alli)**

**inuyasha: adios… sera mejor que vuelva ya (y se fue saltando a la cabaña)**

**---con Kagome---**

**seguia llorando y corriendo, no podia parar de correr, no queria, necesitaba estar lejos de el para poder olvidarlo y dejarlo ser feliz… aunque eso significara renunciar a el para siempre.**

**---con Inuyasha---**

**Inuyasha estaba entrando por la cabaña cuando noto algo, Kagome, Kagome no estaba y sus amigos tenian una cara de preocupación demasiado notoria…**

**Inuyasha: que pasa aquí? Porque tienen esas caras? Y donde esta Kagome?**

**Miroku: no sabemos Inuyasha, dijo que se iba a pasear un rato y cuando volvio hace un rato venia llorando, cogio sus cosas y se despidio para siempre de nosotros…**

**Inuyasha: queeee! Y porque no la detuvieron?**

**Sango: lo intentamos pero no nos dio tiempo ni a reaccionar y después llegaste tu y…**

**Inuyasha: (interrumpiendo a Sango) voy a buscarla ( y salio dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca)**

**Sango: espero que lo solucione**

**Miroku: si… la señorita Kagome parecia mas triste que de costumbre…**

**Sango: ojala no acaben peleando… me gustaria que estuvieran juntos**

**Miroku: si… como nosotros… (poniendo su mano donde no debe)**

**PASSS!**

**Sango: esque no puedes controlar esa mano ni siquiera en momentos criticos?**

**Miroku: T-T lo siento…**

**---con Kagome---**

**Kagome se encontraba sentada en el borde del pozo**

**Kagome: aquí fue… aquí fue donde comenze mi aventura… mi unico lazo con esta epoca… si lo destruyo… no podre volver jamas… no sufrire nunca mas… por un amor no correspondido (llorando)**

**En ese momento llega Inuyasha que al verla llorando siente una punzada en su corazon, no le gustaba, definitivamente no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar… y menos a Kagome**

**Inuyasha: (dirigiendose a Kagome) Kagome…**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Spero q os aya gustado, dejenme reviews xfi, también kiero decir q tengo 9 capitulos d este fic ya exos, pero q los subire poco a poco, y tambien pienso poner lemon aunk aun no lo e exo! xau! Muxos bss! **

**Keka.**


	3. no me dejes

**Olaaaaa! Ya toi aki! aki les dejo la conti y spero q les guste! muxos bss! X cierto esta va a ser mas cortita!**

**CAP.3 No me dejes**

**Kagome: (reaccionando de repente) no te acerques! No te acerques a mi!**

**Inuyasha: que es lo que te pasa, porque estas asi?**

**Kagome: no! Dejame! Esto es por tu culpa! Por tu culpa estoy asi! (llorando cada vez mas)**

**Inuyasha: (acercandose cada vez mas a ella) dimelo Kagome, qué, qué te e hecho?**

**Kagome: lo siento… pero no quiero sufrir mas viendo como estas con ella… no puedo… me ire a mi epoca… pero para siempre…**

**Inuyasha: no estas hablando en serio verdad Kagome? Dime que no es cierto**

**Kagome: lo siento Inuyasha (bajando la cabeza)**

**Inuyasha: (cogiendola por los hombros y obligandola a mirarle) no te puedes ir! No puedes irte! Hay que reunir los fragmentos de la perla y hay que derrotar a Naraku!**

**A Kagome eso la dolio porque recordo lo que habia pasado entre el y Kikyo hace un rato**

**Kagome: (tristemente) es por eso no? Es por eso por lo que me ncesitas? Solo para recolectar los fragmentos y para vengarte de Naraku para que te puedas ir con Kikyo? Es eso? Dimelo!**

**Inuyasha: (confuso) Kagome… yo… lo siento**

**Kagome: (llorando de nuevo) no Inuyasha, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tendras que buscar los fragmentos tu solo… adios…**

**Inuyasha: no!**

**Pero ya era tarde… Kagome se habia lanzado por el pozo dejando a un hanyou bastante confuso y triste, maldiciendose a si mismo por ser asi, por hacerle eso, a ella, que tanto lo habia apoyado, que habia estado con èl en los momentos mas difíciles, luchando junto a el, curandolo, animandolo… no… ella no se merecia eso, no se merecia que la hiciera eso, era demasiado… inocente**

**Inuyasha: (muy triste) no Kagome… no me dejes…**

**Pero esa ultima frase se la llevo el viento… y asi… desolado y triste, el hanyou dejo ese lugar… para dirigirse a la cabaña, y darle a sus amigos… la mala noticia…**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Siento q aya sido tan cortita pero asi staba scrita!**

**Jimena-chan los capitulos ya esta nexos, no los puedo hacer mas largos xq tendria q cambiarlos todos, y weno yo me esfuerzo en acerlos largos pero no me sale, es mi primer fic y bueno no estoy acostumbrada, pero los que estoy aciendo ahora son un pokitin mas largos muxos bss!**

**Keka.**


	4. porque te amo

**CAP.4 Porque te amo**

**Después de eso Inuyasha se fue a la cabaña a explicarle a sus amigos lo que habia pasado…**

**Inuyasha: …y eso es lo que ha pasado (bajando la cabeza tristemente)**

**Sango: no puede ser… mi amiga… que la has hecho!**

**Imuyasha: yo… lo siento**

**Sango: crees que diciendo lo siento lo arreglas todo!**

**Miroku: Sango por favor calmate**

**Sango: no me digas que me calme! (se va llorando)**

**Miroku: lo siento Inuyasha… (y se va detrás de Sango)**

**Se maldecia a si mismo, otra vez, como podia ser asi, no se lo merecia, ni ella ni nadie, por su culpa muchas personas sufrian, solo pensaba en si mismo, era un desgraciado egoísta. Los pensamientos de Inuyasha se ven interrumpidos por un pequeño llanto, Shippo, se habia levantado con el alboroto que habian formado, y desgraciadamente lo habia escuchado todo, absolutamente todo, lloraba, miraba con odio al hanyou, tanto que hasta le dio miedo, jamas le habia visto asi, esos ojos emanaban odio… rencor…**

**Shippo: eres un estupido chucho! (se va llorando)**

**Otra vez… otra vez se habia quedado solo… como cuando era pequeño… por su culpa, por su culpa todo el mundo sufria, por su actos… debia arreglarlo, no sabia como… pero debia hacerlo, aunque le fuera la vida misma en ello lo haria, lo arreglaria para que todo volviera a ser como antes, todos felices, juntos…**

**---con Kagome---**

**Después de saltar por el pozo, sa habia dirigido hacia su habitación, aun llorando, dejando a sus familiares un tanto preocupados, intentaron hablar con ella por todos los medios, pero era imposible, tampoco habia bajado a cenar, su madre estaba muy preocupada, nunca se habia comportado asi, así que subio las escaleras decidida a hablar con su hija, y hasta que no lo consiguiera no se moveria de ahí.**

**m.Kagome: hija! Abre la puerta por favor!**

…

**m.Kagome: Kagome por favor! No hagas esto!**

…

**m.Kagome: estamos muy preocupados por ti!**

…

**m.Kagome: kagome, no me movere de aquí hasta que me abras y hables conmigo! Por favor hija, no te lo guardes todo para ti! Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites! Abreme la puerta por favor!**

**Las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos al ver que no habia respuesta alguna, se habia resignado, pero queria hablar con ella, reconfortarla, darle apoyo… antes de que pudiera hacer nada ve que la puerta de la habitación de su hija se abre, dejandola el paso libre para entrar en ella… ella entra y la ve ahí, en la cama, con la miraba perdida, lagrimas aun en sus ojos, y las marcas de haber llorado en las mejillas.**

**m.Kagome: hija… puedes contarme lo que sea…**

**ante esas palabras Kagome no aguanta mas y se derrumba ante su madre, llorando, en su regazo, se abraza a ella, como queriendola transmitir todo el dolor que siente en esos momentos, el dolor y la angustia que llenan su corazon…**

**Su madre la abraza, dandola a entender que la comprende, que se preocupa por ella, que estara siempre para ayudarla y animarla, que nunca la abandonara…**

**Kagome le cuenta todo a su madre, hasta el ultimo detalle, absolutamente todo, y su madre comprende lo que la pasa, es muy doloroso ver como la persona que mas amas no te corresponde…**

**---con Inuyasha---**

**Iba corriendo, direccion? Al pozo, a la casa de Kagome, a su habitación, a hablar con ella, a pedirla perdon…**

**Al perderla se habia dado cuenta de una cosa, la necesitaba, la necesitaba como su cuerpo necesita el aire para vivir, se habia dado cuenta de todo lo que sentia por ella, no una simple amistad, ni un capricho, sino algo mas fuerte, mas que con Kikyo… el problema era explicarselo, no sabia como hacerlo, no sabia si le creeria, pero aun asi, con todos los riesgos, lo haria, por ella, por su felicidad…**

**Llego al pozo, y sin dudarlo un instante se lanzo por el, cuando ya estuvo en la otra epoca, salio del pozo, se subio al arbol y observo…**

**Alli estaba, con su madre, llorando, como la ultima vez que la habia visto…**

**Entro por la ventana dejandolas a las dos algo sorprendidas de que estuviera alli, Inuyasha miro a la madre de Kagome, y esta entendio perfectamente, se levanto y se fue de alli dejandolos solos, para que pudieran hablar, y aclarar las cosas…**

**Alli estaban frente a frente, mirandose, los ojos de la chica reflejaban una profunda pena… y los del chico un gran arrepentimiento… se dirigio hacia ella, ella se echo un poco para atrás, hasta quedar pegada a la pared, no habia salida, era ahora o nunca… el chico se agacho un poco quedando a su altura…**

**Inuyasha: Kagome yo…**

**Kagome: no… Inuyasha, lo comprendo, pero no necesito que me expliques nada…**

**Inuyasha: pero Kagome yo necesito explicartelo todo… lo que siento…**

**Kagome: ya se lo que sientes, no hace falta que me lo digas**

**Inuyasha: no Kagome, no lo sabes, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito…**

**Kagome: si, para buscar los fragmentos de la perla no es asi?**

**Inuyasha: no…**

**Kagome: entonces?**

**Inuyasha: (mirandola fijamente) …porque te amo…**

**CONTINUARA!**


	5. juntos al fin

**Olaaaaa! Siento la tardanza pero ya saben lo k son los examenes… weno, aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo, pero q les guste! Muxos bss!**

**CAP.5 Juntos al fin**

**Kagome estaba sorprendidisima, no se esperaba esa confesion, y mucho menos se la esperaba de Inuyasha, la habia ìllado totalmente desprevenida, no sabia que decir, sabia que queria, lo queria a el, pero… y si solo lo hacia por despecho? Y si en realidad no sentia nada por ella? No podia evitar que esas preguntas pasaran por su cabeza… **

**Se quedo pensativa un rato mas, mientras que el hanyou esperaba la respuesta de la chica… como reacionaria? No lo sabia, pero respetario su decisión, al fin y al cabo era él el culpable de todo…**

**Después de un largo rato de silencio, Kagome logro decir entre balbuceos…**

**Kagome: es… v…ve… verdad?**

**Inuyasha: (ruborizado) si Kagome… te amo, te amo mas que a mi propia vida**

**Kagome: pe… pero como es posible?**

**Inuyasha: (cogiendole las manos) me di cuenta el dia que te fuiste… senti un gran vacio en mi corazon… ni siquiera Kikyo pudo llenarlo…**

**Otra vez, otra vez ese nombre, pero… un momento… y si solo estaba con ella porque era parecida a Kikyo? Y si pretendia ver en ella a Kikyo? Y si era eso?**

**Juntando valor Kagome pregunto por esa persona que rondaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos…**

**Kagome: pero… que pasa con Kikyo?**

**A Inuyasha esa pregunta le callo como un balde de agua fria en la cabeza, era verdad, aun no habia hablado con ella, que haria, como se lo explicaria, y lo mas importante… como se lo tomaria, no habia recapacitado sobre eso, pero una cosa si estaba clara, amaba a Kagome, y de alguna forma u otra haria que Kikyo lo entendiera.**

**Inuyasha: pues veras… aun no he hablado con ella, pero ten por seguro que lo hare y aclararemos esto, ademas tu me acompañaras, para que veas que no miento, que mi amor por ti es sincero… Kagome te amo…**

**Esas palabras fueron el detonante para Kagome, sin remedio se hecho encima del hanyou a llorar de alegria, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el hanyou perdio el equilibrio y calleron los dos al suelo quedando ella encima de el, abrazada a su pecho llorando.**

**Ante la reaccion de la chica Inuyasha no supo que hacer, no sabia si lloraba de pena o de alegria, pero de todas maneras la reconfortaria, fuese lo que fuese, así que la abrazo por la cintura, apretandola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor el uno del otro, como si no quisieran que ese momento acabase, que no se separaran nunca…**

**Los pensamientos de Inuyasha fueron interrumpidos por la chica que aun sollozaba…**

**Kagome: Inuyasha… no sabes, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, yo tambien…. yo tambien te amo con toda mi alma ( llorando de nuevo)**

**Inuyasha: Kagome… (sorprendido)**

**Inuyasha no se esperaba esas palabras de la chica, pero de igual forma se alegro, cogio de nuevo a la chica de la cintura para acercarla muchos mas a su cuerpo de lo que ya estaba, queria sentirla, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya, solamente suya…y de nadie mas….**

**---con Sango y Miroku---**

**Sango seguia orriendo, como era posible que por culpa de Inuyasha su amiga, su mejor amiga se hubiera ido? Como lo habia permitido? Jamas, jamas se lo perdonaria… seguia corriendo, llorando, sin rumbo fijo, solo queria alejarse, irse con su amiga… se tropezo con una raiz y cayo al suelo bruscamente, aun llorando, pero no por el dolor de la pierna, sino por el dolor de perder a una amiga para siempre…**

**De repente oyó una voz muy conocida para ella a sus espaldas, era Miroku, que al parecer la habia estado siguiendo desde que habia salido de la cabaña.**

**Miroku: (agachandose y levantando a Sango) Sango estas bien?**

**Sango: como quieres que este bien si mi mejor amiga se ha ido para siempre?**

**Miroku: tranquilizate Sango, asi no arreglaras nada, ademas yo se lo que Inuyasha siente por la señorita Kagome, y estoy seguro, oyeme bien Sango, SEGURO de que no dejara que se aleje de el… lo que pasa esque aun no sabe de sus sentimientos hacia ella… pero los descubrira, no te preocupes mas Sango, me destroza el corazon verte asi (abrazandola)**

**Sango: (correspondiendo el abrazo) excelencia…**

**Miroku: shhhh… no digas nada Sango, deja que el corazon hable por si solo…**

**Se miran, se sonrien, se sonrojan, se van acercando cada vez mas el uno al otro, mirandose fijamente, hasta que sus labios por fin se rozan, sintiendo el calor del otro, ese beso tan sincero del que solo la luna es testigo es inalterable hasta que….**

**PLAFFFF!**

**Sango: Miroku eres un PERVERTIDO! Nunca cambiaras! (y se aleja dejando a un monje golpeado)**

**Miroku: esperame Sango! (corriendo detrás de ella)**

**---con Inuyasha y Kagome---**

**Seguian abrazados fuertemente en el suelo de la habitación de la chica, con los ojos cerrados, solo se oian lo latidos de los corazones y sus respiraciones, Inuyasha le coge la cara a Kagome, la mira, le mira, se pierden en la profunda mirada del uno al otro, solo ellos, solo estan ellos, y nadie mas… van acercando sus caras lentamente, sus respiraciones cada vez se oyen mas, y mas, quedando a unos milímetros, Inuyasha da el paso y la besa, pero un roce solamente, sino un beso de verdad, de verdadero y puro a mor, y Kagome dejandose llevar corresponde el beso, sintiendo mil y una sensaciones en su cuerpo… se separan y se miran, estan felices, felices de que al fin habian aclarado todos sus problemas… pero, aun una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza del hanyou…**

**Inuyasha: esto… Kagome, t.. tu querrias ser mi… mi… MI NOVIA? / (sonrojado)**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Spero q les aya gustado! muxos bss! Y gracias x los post! Cuidense! Bye!**

**Keka.**


	6. buscando a Shippo

**CAP.6 Buscando a Shippo**

**Kagome: O.O yo… emm… yo… yo… / si! Si quiero ser tu novia! (toda sonrojada)**

**Inuyasha///// (levantandola en el aire y dando vueltas) ay Kagome! Que feliz me haces! Te quiero!**

**Kagome: jajaja! Y yo a ti!**

**Y tras esa nueva confesion por parte de los enamorados se dan un tierno beso.**

**Kagome: oye Inuyasha no crees que ya es hora de volver al Sangoku? Nuestros amigos estaran preocupados…**

**Inuyasha: si tienes razon ademas hay una cuenta que saldar**

**Kagome:**

**Después de hablar, bajaron abajo, se despidieron de la familia de Kagome y se dirigieron al pozo que llevaba al Sengoku dados de la mano. Una vez alli se fueron a la cabaña donde los recibieron con mucha sorpresa.**

**Sango: Kagomeee! Amigaaaa! Te echaba de menos! (derramando algunas lagrimas y abrazandose a ella)**

**Miroku: es bueno tenerla de nuevo señorita Kagome**

**Kirara: miau! (subiendose a su hombro)**

**Kagome: tranquila Sango, yo tambien te echaba de menos y a usted monje, y a Kirara(acariciandole la cabeza) y como no a Shippo… por cierto donde esta?**

**Sango: no sabemos**

**Miroku: no**

**Inuyasha: bueno… cuando se entero de que te ibas salio corriendo de aquí…**

**Kagome: pobrecito! Hay que salir a buscarle ahora mismo!**

**Miroku: claro que si pero… aun tengo una duda…**

**Kagome: cual?**

**Miroku: porque van dados de la mano?**

**En ese instante Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron a mas no poder, les habian pillado, les tendrian que confesar todo, no habia vuelta atrás, pensaban esperar un poco mas pero que mas daba, estaban felices y eso era lo que contaba.**

**Kagome: emmm… bueno… nosotros… emmm… explicale tu Inuyasha! u/u**

**Inuyasha: QUEEE! Emm… bueno… esque… nosotros… emm… nosotros… somos… somos… NOVIOS! / **

**Sango: O.O! vaya… **

**Miroku: era de esperar, se le notaba demasiado a Inuyasha su a mor por la señorita Kagome**

**Inuyasha: Miroku callate!**

**Miroku: y cuando piensan tener cachorritos?**

**Kagome: O/O**

**Inuyasha: / QYE TE CALLES MIROKU! PLAFFFF! (dandole un puñetazo)**

**Miroku: (con el ojo morado y en el suelo) lo… siento… ToT**

**Kagome: y bueno vosotros que?**

**Sango: emm… bueno… nosotros… después te lo explico Kagome!**

**Kagome: esta bien jeje!**

**Inuyasha: (mirando a Miroku) ¬¬**

**Miroku: que?**

**Inuyasha: nada ¬¬**

**Miroku: bueno no nos desviemos del tema vamos a buscar a Shippo**

**Sango: Kirara!**

**Kirara: miau! (se transforma en Kirara grande)**

**Sango: yo ire con Miroku por el oeste y tu iras con Inuyasha por el este, no creo que ande muy lejos**

**Kagome: bien**

**Asi salieron los 5 a buscar al pequeño Shippo…**

**---con Shippo---**

**Se habia alejado de la cabaña sin ni siquiera saber adonde iba, se habia perdido, no reconocia para nada el lugar, estaba lleno de humanos y youkais muertos, como si hubiera habido una guerra anteriormente, y ademas de a sangre y a muerto olia tambien mucho a Naraku…**

**Shippo: ay no! Me e perdido! Quiero ir con mi mama! BUAAAAA (llorando)**

**¿: ooh! Mira a quien tenemos aquí!**

**Shippo: no puede ser… Naraku!**

**Naraku: asi es enano, que haces aquí solito sin tus estupidos amigos?**

**Shippo: a ti que te importa!**

**Naraku: niño insolente, si no quieres hablar por las buenas lo haras por las maslas! (atacando a Shippo)**

**Uno de los tentáculos se dirigia rapidamente a Shippo, este estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse y mucho menos para pelear, cuando el tentáculo estaba a escasos metros de Shippo una espada lo corto por la mitad.**

**Naraku: maldito! Tenias que aparecer!**

**Inuyasha: yo tambien te echaba de menos Naraku!**

**Shippo apenas se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado, estaba aun asustado, habia estado apunto de morir y ni siquiera se habia movido, estaba demasiado influido por el miedo, y gracias a Inuyasha se habia salvado, un momento… si! Son Inuyasha y Kagome! Kagome habia vuelto, estaba tan alegre de que Kagome hubiera vuelto que no se habia dado cuenta de que Naraku seguia ahí y salio corriendo en direccion a Kagome.**

**Shippo: Kagomeeee! (corriendo hacia ella)**

**Kagome: no Shippo quedate ahí! (corriendo hacia el)**

**Demasiado tarde, Naraku habia puesto la mirada en el, y aunque Inuyasha trataba de pararlo uno de sus tentáculos se dirigia directamente hacia Shippo pero… alguien se habia puesto en medio del tentáculo y Shippo y ese alguien era… Kagome…**

**Inuyasha: noooo! KAGOMEEEEEE!**

**CONTINUARA!**


	7. la desesperacion de un hanyou

**CAP.7 La desesperacion de un hanyou**

**Iba todo a camara lenta, Naraku con una sonrisa cinica y malevola, Inuyasha intentando en vano llegar antes de que el tentáculo atravesara a Kagome, Shippo llorando desconsoladamente, Kagome… estaba simplemente feliz, por salvar a Shippo, aunque diera su vida a cambio, pero no se esperaban que…**

**¿: HIRAIKOTSU!**

**Un boomerang gigante dio de lleno en el tentáculo haciendo que se desviaraligeramente de su trayectoria, lo suficiente como para solamente rozar a Kagome en un brazo.**

**Kagome: (agitada y asustada) gracias… Sango!**

**Sango: de nada! Ten mas cuidado!**

**Kagome: lo tendre!**

**Miroku: esta bien señorita Kagome? Se la ve cansada…**

**Kagome: no es nada Miroku (forzando una sonrisa) tranquilo, ayudemos a Inuyasha que es lo mas importante ahora**

**Miroku: (no muy convencido) bien…**

**Y asi Kagome, Sango y Miroku se unieron a palucha que tenian Inuyasha y Naraku, todos peleaban muy bien, excepto Kagome que era mas lenta de lo normal y casi nunca daba en el blanco…**

**Inuyasha agito a colmillo de acero haciendo que Naraku se desviara hacia el lado donde se encontraba Kagome apuntandolo con una flecha…**

**Kagome pensamientos: acierta, acierta! Acierta! ACIERTAAAA!**

**Y lanzo la flecha, Naraku estaba tan sorprendido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a tiempo pero… para su suerte Kagome solo le habia rozado un poco la mejilla, habia fallado, en ese momento todos voltearon hacia Kagome, se sorprendieron al verla, estaba tambaleandose, apunto de caer, de perder el equilibrio, pero Inuyasha dandose cuenta de esto la agarro a tiempo.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome que te pasa?**

**Naraku: JAJAJAJA! Eres un estupido Inuyasha! Pensabas que ese era un tentáculo normal? Por favor! Parece como si no me conocieras! JAJAJAJA!**

**Inuyasha: que le has hecho maldito?**

**Naraku: veras… ese era un tentáculo especialmente diseñado para Kagome, capaz de envenenar su cuerpo y su alma, el veneno que llevaba la esta matando por dentro… y lo mejor de todo esque no puedes hacer nada… JAJAJAJA!**

**Inuyasha: eres un maldito desgraciado! Grrrr**

**Miroku: un momento…**

**Sango: que pasa excelencia?**

**Miroku: dijo que ese tentáculo era especialmente para Kagome…**

**Sango: si… y?**

**Miroku: pues que se dirigia a Shippo… a no ser que… no!**

**Naraku: muy perspicaz… pero demasiado tarde JAJAJAJA!**

**Inuyasha: que pasa?**

**Miroku: el tentáculo no iba dirigido a Shippo, sino a Kagome! Naraku sabia que Kagome se interpondría entre Shippo y el tentáculo! Lo tenia todo planeado! Tambien sabia que vendriamos a salvaros Sango y yo! Seguro que Kagura o Kanna nos estuvieron siguiendo y nos condujeron hasta aquí en el momento justo para desviar el tentáculo y que creyeramos que su plan habia fracasado! Pero ha sido todo lo contrario! Hemos caido en la trampa de cabeza!**

**Inuyasha: (golpeando el suelo con el puño) mierda…**

**Naralu: JAJAJAJA! ( creo que me estoy pasando con la risita ¬¬) y ahora esa niña tonta se va contaminando cada vez mas sin que puedas evitarlo Inuyasha! Dentro de poco se contaminara entera, su cuerpo y su alma y con ella la perla de shikon, y MORIRA! JAJAJAJA!**

**Inuyasha: nunca lo permitire!**

**Naraku: ah no? Y que piensas hacer?**

**Inuyasha: pienso destruirte y encontrar un antidoto!**

**Naraku: (desapareciendo) pues uq tengas suerte jajajaja!**

**Sango: rapido! Hay que llevar a Kagome donde la anciana Kaede!**

**Miroku: llevate tu a Kagome, Inuyasha, nosotros iremos en Kirara detrás de ti con Shippo!**

**Inuyasha: bien (y salio corriendo)**

**Inuyasha pensamiento: aguanta Kagome, aguanta! Por favor! No me dejes! No puedes dejarme! Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir! Si tu te vas… llevame contigo… (derramando algunas lagrimas)**

**Inuyasha corria todo lo que podia, y enseguida llego a la aldea, entro en la cabaña donde se encontraba Kaede cociendo algunas hierbas, quien la examino a Kagome.**

**Kaede: Inuyasha por favor sal fuera…**

**Inuyasha: pero!...**

**Kaede: que salgas!**

**Inuyasha no dijo mas y salio de la cabaña refunfuñando, al cabo de un ratito llegaron sus amigos.**

**Sango: y como esta Kagome?**

**Inuyasha: no lo se, Kaede me mando afuera de la cabaña y aun no ha salido…**

**Miroku: tranquilos, estara bien, la señorita es muy fuerte**

**Shippo: fue por mi culpa! (llorando) si no me hubiera ido esto no habria pasado!**

**Inuyasha: tranquilo Shippo, no es tu culpa, yo hice que te fueras de la cabaña… (bajando la mirada)**

**Miroku: Inuyasha no te culpes… Naraku ya sabia que pasaria, lo tenia todo planeado desde el principio…**

**Inuyasha: gracias Miroku…**

**En eso salio la anciana Kaede con la cara triste y la mirada baja…**

**Inuyasha: esta bien?**

**Sango: se curara?**

**Miroku: que tiene?**

**Kaede: despacio, vereis, Kagome…**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Olaaaa! Siento la tardanza pero estuve de vacaciones, y cuando lo quise subir no me dejo jeje, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! muchos bss! cuidense!**

**Keka.**


	8. buscando el antidoto

**CAP.8 Buscando el antidoto**

**Kaede: Kagome… ha sido infectada por un veneno poco comun y muy difícil de curar, se necesitan una gran fuerza de voluntad y un antidoto muy raro de encontrar…**

**Inuyasha: Kaede dime donde se encuentra ese antidoto!**

**Miroku: tranquilizate Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: no puedo! Que no ves que Kagome se puede morir? Nunca lo permitire!**

**Sango: lo sabemos pero ahora debes estar tranquilo y escuchar a Kaede…**

**Inuyasha: (resignado) esta bien, pero dese prisa**

**Kaede: bien, vereis, el antidoto es el nectar de una planta que se encuentra en el reino de los centauros**

**Sango: que son centauros?**

**Kaede: son de cintura para arriba humanos y lo demas del cuerpo es de caballo**

**Sango: mitad humano mitad caballo? Vaya…**

**Kaede: si, y ademas son criaturas muy violentas, nunca, oidme bien, NUNCA reteis a un centauro ya que son muy competitivos y si perdeis en un encuentro contra ellos no dudaran en cobrarse su premio matandoos**

**Miroku: matandonos?**

**Kaede: y no solo eso, sino que os cortaran la cabeza y haran un ritual que hacen ellos después de ganar en un enfrentamiento…**

**Inuyasha: yo podre con ellos! No podemos ir ya?**

**Kaede: no te fies Inuyasha, aparte de ser criaturas muy violentas conocen muy bien su entorno y saben usarlo perfectamente como camuflaje, son unas criaturas muy listas…**

**Inuyasha: si, si nos podemos ir ya? (perdiendo la paciencia)**

**Kaede: Inuyasha no te lo tomes a broma es muy peligroso y si no consigues ese nectar en tres dias Kagome morira…**

**Inuyasha: pues por eso! Me voy! (yéndose)**

**Kaede: Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: (volteando) que quieres ahora?**

**Kaede: sabes acaso por donde esta el reino de los centauros?**

**Inuyasha: emmm… no…**

**Sango/Miroku: ¬¬**

**Kaede: lo temia, (suspiro) teneis que ir todo al oeste y después cuando llegueis a una gran roca en forma de centauro debeis tomar direccion noroeste**

**Miroku: entendido**

**Sango: Kirara!**

**Kirara aparecio delante de Sango ya transformada, se agacho y Sango y Miroku se subieron en ella.**

**Sango: adios anciana Kaede!**

**Miroku: traeremos la planta!**

**Inuyasha: cuida de Kagome vieja!**

**Kaede: tengan cuidado muchachos! (en susurro) ojala que la traigan a tiempo…**

**Y diciendo esto se metio de nuevo en la cabaña para atender a Kagome… mientras con nuestros amigos…**

**Inuyasha: venga daros mas prisa!**

**Sango: Inuyasha, Kirara no puede ir mas rapido!**

**Inuyasha: pues me adelantare yo! Luego nos vemos! (y se fue)**

**Miroku: en verdad esta muy preocupado…**

**Sango: si… pobre…**

**Inuyasha corria y corria sin parar, corria como nunca en su vida lo habia hecho, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y en parte, asi era, ya que Kagome era una parte de su vida, de el, de su corazon y de su alma. Llego a la roca que parecia un centauro, tal y como Kaede les dijo, mitad humano mitad caballo, estaba cerca, se dirigio al noroeste, por donde les indico Kaede, no sin antes dejar una marca para hacer entender a sus amigos que seguia adelante y que estaba bien, por el camino habia matado a bastantes enemigos así que no tendrian problemas en llegar, aunque habia luchado duramente contra muchos adversarios aun le quedaban fuerzas, de solo pensar en Kagome se le iba todo el cansancio y seguia adelante, sin pararse ni mirar hacia detrás…**

**Los demas llegaron a la roca minutos después, vieron tambien la marca que les hizo Inuyasha, y siguieron adelante rumbo noroeste…**

**Inuyasha seguia corriendo hasta que se paro en un barranco, estaba todo desierto pero debajo de el habia un bosque bastante grande, supuso que ese era el reino de lo centauros así que sin pensarselo mas cogio carrerilla y…**

**Miroku: espera Inuyasha!**

**PASSSS!**

**Inuyasha: (en el suelo) que quieres Miroku!**

**Miroku: te iba a decir que nos esperaras que ya llegabamos y asi ibamos todos juntos**

**Inuyasha: bien pues vamos, no debemos perder tiempo**

**Sango: bien**

**Miroku solo afirmo con la cabeza**

**Así que cogienron carrerilla y saltaron hacia el barranco, pero no se hicieron nada ya que Inuyasha era muy habil y Kirara volaba, cuando llegaron abajo no se veia el barranco, ni el cielo, no se veia nada, solo bosque, arboles y mas arboles…**

**Anduvieron despacio por lo que pudiera ocurrir, estuvieron andando durante un largo rato hasta que nuestro hanyou y Kirara olieron algo…**

**Kirara estaba muy agitada…**

**Inuyasha: viene alguien…**

**Sango: quien?**

**Iniyasha: no lo se, nunca habia olido algo parecido, hay que tener cuidado, no se como huelen los habitantes de este bosque**

**Miroku: estaremos preparados por si acaso**

**Los arbustos se movian, nuestros amigos estaban preparados en posición de combate, se oian pasos, un arbusto mas y… **

**CONTINUARA!**


End file.
